


Make Me

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: Harry decides the group needs training. One day, training heats up a little.Not my best work but the fandom asked and I answered.But pls post more training fics guys, I'm desperate.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was planning on writing this after I finish the other fic I'm working on but I've seen too much on Twitter of people wanting this type of scene so...you know I had to do it to em. Also I have little to no experience in fighting so pls excuse any inaccuracies.
> 
> You'll have to drag Top!Harry out of my cold dead hands.

Harry sat staring at the witchboard, hoping no lights turned red. Nobody was prepared for a fight right now. In fact, it seemed lately, that no one was prepared for a fight at all. Without their powers and adequate potion resources, they were getting by with the skin of their teeth. Harry had this idea for a while, but finally decided it was time to put it into action. Mel was running the store Kat gave her so that they could make some money and hopefully find some more useful potion ingredients. Maggie was at work, ensuring Jordan was safe and that they still had their access card. 

Macy was in the room trying to nap, now that Jimmy no longer invaded her dreams- well at least he wasn't entering her dreams. It didn't mean she wasn't dreaming about him herself though. He sighed, he needed to stop sounding so jealous. She didn't owe him anything. He was very lost in his thoughts because suddenly she was in the room. 

"Any updates?" She asked. 

"None." He kept his eyes on the board, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Harry, are you mad at me? You haven't said more than a word to me since the whole...Jimmy fiasco." 

"Yes I'm fine," he lied. " Although a thought occurred to me. Since everyone here has been magic light recently, I think it's time you ladies learn how to fight in hand to hand combat." He got up.

"W-what?" Macy asked, the question catching her off guard. "Like right now? Because I'm not dressed to train. And who's going to teach us, Jordan?" 

Harry made a face at the mention of his name. "No. I am. Go get changed, training starts in 5." She stood there stock still for a second, before she went and changed into a sports bra and tights. When she got back, the furniture in the control room had been cleared and Harry was standing there, workout shirt on and in sweats that hung low on his hips. She took in a sharp breath at the sight, desire washing over her. 

"Macy." She hadn't realized he said something. 

"Huh?" She asked, willing her eyes to stop staring at his sweatpants. 

"I said it's clear that the on the job experience has served you well, and you have good intuition, but you need to hone your skills." He said. He handed her some wraps to put on her hands. She realized his hands had already been wrapped. Slowly she put them on, trying to procrastinate the inevitable. "Okay so we're going to start with some basics," he put on some focus mitts. "Okay so just do as I tell you."

Another wave of desire hit Macy as she wished he would tell her what to do in different circumstances. "Macy, where is your head at? I need your undivided attention." Well that he did have. She nodded. 

"Okay jab. Jab. Cross. Jab. Hook. Hook. Cross. Cross. Duck. Uppercut." This went on for a few minutes, him moving forward and side to side and her following along. He could tell she got really tired. "Okay take 5." She went and got some water and sat on the ground. Chest, neck, and forehead slightly glistening in sweat. Harry brought out a mat and left it on the floor. Where he was able to accure one she didn't even want to know. "Breaks over, let's spar for a bit." He extended her his hand and she grabbed on, lifting herself up. In the light she could see his neck also lightly covered in sweat. 

"Alright so I'm just going to have you come at me and I'm going to show you how to dodge it. Okay now come at me." She lunged at him and he leaned back, back foot taking a step back to stabilize him, and front foot coming in front so that Macy tripped over her own momentum. Macy landed on her forearms and grunted. Harry walked over and offered her his hand again. "Did you see? The key is to get out of the way, balance yourself with your back leg, and use your front foot to use their momentum against them. Let's give it a shot." He lunged at her and she tried the move, but misstepped on her back foot, losing her balance, and Harry kicked her foot out from under her so she fell. "Without your back foot properly placed, you will lose your own balance and your opponent can use your own momentum against you. Let's try again." They tried the move again with the same results. And again. And again. On the fourth try, Macy successfully landed her back foot, kept her balance, and got her front foot where she needed. Harry spun on his foot, and pushed her back with his forearms, causing her to fall. Again. 

"What the hell, Harry?" Macy asked, angry. 

"You successfully executed one move, but you need to think on your feet. You saw me move, try to anticipate what I will do next so that you can avoid it." He paused and looked at her on the ground. "Again." They continued like this for the next 45 minutes, with Macy mostly ending up on her ass. 

The next few weeks went by just like this, with Harry having individual training sessions with each of them, then two at a time, and then a few here and there with all three of them. He was pleased with their progress, formidable women and witches through and through. 

After a particularly rough week followed by a harsh and brutal training session, Macy was frustrated. She was ready to call it a day and ice her bruises (and ego). 

"You've learned a lot in this session, now let's properly spar." Harry said, he grabbed his shirt from the collar and lifted it over his head, leaving him half naked. The beads of sweat made their way down his chest, glistening in the low lights of the control room. Macy gulped, she was too on edge. This was...too much. 

"I think that's enough for today." Macy said, forcing herself to look Harry in the eyes. 

"You're done when I say you're done." Macy's eyebrows shot in the air at his sudden authority and harsh words. "Get up," in a voice that left little room for arguing. 

"No, I said I'm done," Macy rebutted, her frustration getting the better of her, standing up to glower at Harry. He'd been more of a drill sergeant than a friend or....whatever they were, these days. 

"No," he fixed her with a look, "you're not." 

"Well you can't make me train, so yeah we are." She was heading off the mat when Harry came and stood in front of her. The tension settled in the room, making a home in her throat. 

"You're not done yet." He was daring her, and while he was only 1-2 inches taller than her, it felt like he was towering over her. "We're going to spar. You're going to fight."

"Oh yeah? Make me." It was an order, a challenge, a provocation all wrapped in one. 

He tilted his head, looked at her with his hazel eyes darkening, and smiled. The smile was mysterious and cocky and self assured, not like the smiles he used to share with her. He nodded his head and took a step back, giving her some space, deciding he didn't want to go down this road. Macy gave him an "I told you so" face and started to walk away when Harry tripped her. She fell onto her arms, onto the cold concrete of the bunker floor, not the mat. 

"Harry what the hell?" She stood up, angry and giving him a look. 

"I told you we weren't done." 

"It's not going to work." She said and tried to walk off, and again Harry pushed her so she ended up on the floor. 

"Harry, stop it." Her voice was oozing anger. 

"What is it you said earlier?" He smiled cockily, as if searching his memory, "Make me." 

She shook her head and attempted to walk off again, this time when Harry tried to put a hand on her, she grabbed his arm and spun so that she had the upper hand. He gave her a side smirk, an echo of the looks they used to give each other. 

"How do we decide who wins?" Macy asked. 

"If you're able to pin me to the floor, we'll call it." Harry spoke, voice low and rough. She gulped. 

Suddenly they were circling one another, both prey and predator. Macy would lunge and Harry would maneuver out of the way. Harry was closing in on her, "try to make some space for yourself, look for an opening to push your opponent out of your space," he would direct. 

She couldn't see any so he was getting closer and closer. He took a step forward, punching as he did, when she saw an opening, she ducked out of the way of his punches, and on her way back up, punched him twice in succession in his ribs. That caused him to back up. "Nice job." He said. They went back and forth like this for some time. Finally Macy landed a move that caused Harry to fall on his back, but before Macy could even celebrate her victory, he lifted his legs a little and flipped from his back onto a standing position. Macy just looked at him for a second, starstruck that he was able to do that. 

He went back to attacking her and she was back on defense. The next time she was able to land a move that got him on the floor, she didn't give him a chance to get back up. She straddled his waist and put her arm against his throat. He lifted his hands in defeat and smiled at her. "Well done." He wasn't breathing hard, Macy on the other hand was almost out of breath. Her chest heaved up and down from exertion, sweat skimming down her neck and tracing a path into her bra. She suddenly realized the position they were in and now she was breathing heavy for a whole different reason. She slightly shifted so she was straddling his hips, his hands suddenly on her hips. She rested her hand on his chest, allowing herself to feel what she had wanted to for a while. She caught his eye, and noticed how dark his eyes had become. He licked his lips and now she was looking at them. She leaned down to finally give into temptation and was surprised when she didn't feel his lips on hers but rather felt herself being flipped onto her back. 

His legs on either side of her hips, his arm at her throat. Her mouth was slightly open in shock and she's sure her face looked as surprised as she felt. He leaned into her ear and whispered, voice heavy and tight, "Never let your opponent distract you with what you want. Always look for points of," he looked down at her lips, "weakness in your defense." At that he took his hand and let the pad of his finger drag down her heaving chest til it ended up in her bra. 

His finger dipped into the valley between her breasts and she sucked in a breath. But she wasn't a quitter so she tried to maneuver them so she was back on top. "Uh uh uh, it's my turn." He moved his legs so that they were in between hers and his mouth descended on her neck. She felt his erection bump against her and she gasped. She rubbed her hips into his, just to get him to touch her a little more. Her nipples hardened. He grabbed the front zipper of her sports bra and pulled, tongue and mouth licking all the newly available skin. Her hands found their way into his hair, to bring him closer to her chest. 

He took a nipple in his mouth and she pushed his face into her chest as her back arched. "Harry, please." His fingers dipped below the waistband of her tights. 

His hand reached further into her tights, pushing her underwear to the side, his finger found her clit. She sucked in a loud gasp. He slowly started strumming it, sometimes speeding up, and then he slowly stuck a finger into her. She groaned. Then he added another and a third. She felt full and empty all at the same time. His thumb kept massaging her clit, pushing her towards the edge. Her hips started to buck uncontrollably until she finally came, him carrying on his ministrations til she was over her orgasm. 

"Harry," she pushed out of her throat. 

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked, fingers grazing her hipbone. He looked her in the eyes, and she realized she knew exactly what he wanted to hear. 

"You. I want all of you. I want to hear only your voice, smell only your cologne, taste every inch of your body, I want to feel all of you. I need to feel your cock in me. I need you to fuck me til I can't breathe anymore, Harry. I need you." Hearing what he needed to, he pulled his fingers out of her, and brought it up to cup her face. Feeling her cum on his fingers turned her on even more as he brought her lips to his. He kissed her tentatively at first, like he hadn't just fucked her with his hand, and then deeper. His tongue flicked out, demanding entrance, and she obliged. She opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around his. She moaned and rocked her hips against his erection letting him know what she needed. 

Seemingly getting the message, he abruptly pulled off her tights and underwear, getting them off all at once. She helped him out of his sweatpants and boxer briefs. Without further warning or waiting, because neither could bear to wait any longer, he entered her swiftly. They both groaned at the contact. He started moving slowly, giving her time to adjust to his impressive length. When Macy started to move her hips, he picked up speed. 

One of his hands found their way to her neck and he squeezed, lightly choking her. Her breath was harsher and heavier now. His thumb grazed over her lips and roughly pushed into her mouth, so she was sucking on his finger. He started slamming into her, unceremoniously. As she started to fast approach her second orgasm of the night, his left hand grabbed the back of her knee and pushed her leg to her chest, opening her up to him. She moaned. She whispered his name. 

"Harry." The hand choking her left her neck to strum at her clit as her own fingers found and rolled her nipples.

"Cum for me, Macy," He grunted into her ear. 

She smiled in between her pleasure, "make me," she said, mirroring her words from earlier. That seemed to do it for him because both of his hands grabbed her hips for leverage and started pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. Finally she found her sweet release and screamed his name. He pumped her through her orgasm. Her eyes shut and her breathing was slowly returning to normal, when she felt him still hard in her. She slowly opened her eyes to seeing him giving her the most loving look. His thumb moved back and forth on her hairline, comforting her. She lifted her hips a little and her legs shook, still overly sensitive from her come down. 

"We're not done yet," he said, smiling. She lightly chuckled and flipped them so he was on his back. 

"Always look for the weakness, right?" She slowly lowered herself back on his length, groaning intensly when he was back in her. She moved his hands onto her hips, helping her move up and down. Her own tongue found his neck and she sucked, her left hand dragging down his chest. It wasn't long before they found their rhythm. She could tell they were both close so she started fluttering her walls, bringing him closer to the edge. 

"Cum inside me, Harry," she whispered in his ear. "I want to feel you cum inside me. Please. I know you're close, I am too. Come on, Harry." His hips were now jerking into hers, all rhythm lost, until they both came. She rode him through both of their orgasms. Then she collapsed on his chest. He kissed the side of her head as they lay there for a while, training forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write more training fics guys, I want more of them!!!


End file.
